


First Look

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is an idiot, F/M, Fluff, HQWW Day 4, Kenma is amused by it all, Kuroo is nervous, Morning Of, Wedding Fluff, Yachi is stunning, first look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: His eyes are already moist so he closes them to keep the tears from falling before he can get a look at his beautiful bride. He hears Kenma snicker as he turns, and he resolves not to give the other man the satisfaction. He absolutely will NOT cry.He opens his eyes and immediately makes a liar of himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	First Look

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during HQ Wedding Week back in April because I was feeling the prompt and couldn't decide on a ship to write until [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl) popped up to remind me of her bias and I decided in an instant to write a KuroYachi First Look. I'm posting it here now because this tag is still so lonely and it deserves more love so heeeere we gooo!
> 
> Update: This has now been translated into Chinese [here](http://molanyan0529.lofter.com/post/1ec8e08e_1cab4b877)!

Kuroo doesn’t consider himself an emotional man. Kenma would disagree and remind him of how he cried at the end of Spirited Away, but Kuroo insists those were just allergy sniffles. As he stands in the middle of Kenma’s living room fidgeting with the cuffs of his tux, though, he wonders if he’ll be able to hold it together today.

“Stop doing that,” his best friend admonishes. “You’ll wrinkle them.”

Kuroo sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Is this really happening?” he asks for at least the twentieth time since they picked their suits up from the rental shop two days ago.

“Careful, or she’ll think you’re getting cold feet,” Kenma teases.

“Not in a million years,” Kuroo retorts with all the confidence he can muster. He’s never been as sure of anything in his life as he is about marrying Yachi Hitoka. His nervousness comes from a vague certainty that she is too good for him and the disbelief that a literal angel on earth would ever want to be his wife.

He flashes a smirk to the camera in Kenma’s hand. His Best Man is filming their First Look, and his eyes flash with mischief, no doubt waiting for the waterworks he knows are coming.

A hand brushes Kuroo’s shoulder and sends a jolt through his spine. His stomach does flips as he braces himself for the sight that awaits him. He’s sure it’ll far exceed his wildest fantasies.

His eyes are already moist so he closes them to keep the tears from falling before he can get a look at his beautiful bride. He hears Kenma snicker as he turns, and he resolves not to give the other man the satisfaction. He absolutely will NOT cry.

He opens his eyes and immediately makes a liar of himself.

Well, sort of.

Tears stream down his face, but they’re accompanied by a string of curses and barking shrieks of laughter. Because, when he opens his eyes, he is staring directly into big, bright, golden ones; eyes he’s stared down across a net dozens of times in his life. “What are you wearing?!” Kuroo cries, clutching his sides at the sight of Bokuto in a wedding gown he absolutely does not fit into.

Kuroo is kinda impressed Bokuto wriggled as much of himself into the long gown as he had. His best bro plants his hands on his hips, twists his head up and to the side in an outlandish pose, flaunting his broad shoulders and barely-covered chest, and flips his veil dramatically. “Kuroo, I’m hurt,” he opines. “I think I look fabulous!” Kenma murmurs agreement.

“I’m pretty sure the bride is the only one allowed to wear white to a wedding,” Kuroo wheezes, wiping the tears from his face. He notes with relief that his nerves are no longer wound so tight.

“Oh, I bet Yacchan would make an exception,” Bokuto grins, eyes narrowing playfully as they pass over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“She would,” an airy tinkling voice chimes from the doorway. “But only because you look so good in that dress, Kou-kun.”

Kuroo turns towards the sound of her voice and freezes.

His heart ascends through the roof and straight on up to heaven.

Hitoka is radiant and angelic and perfect and everything Kuroo has ever dreamed of. The dress was made for her, puffy skirt just falling to her knees, the sheer lace sleeves at once modest and revealing. Her golden hair is woven in an intricate crown around her head, peppered with small flowers to match the tiny details on the bodice of her dress. She’s wearing the earrings he bought her for their first anniversary and the necklace that is twin to the one laying over his heart beneath all the layers of his tux.

“Sorry Bo,” Kenma chuckles. “I think he sees something he likes more.”

“Damn. Guess I never stood a chance, huh?”

Hitoka raises an eyebrow at him and he realizes he’s been standing there gaping like a fish out of water. He smiles, soft and tender and just for her, and opens his arms for her. Her lips spread wide as she beams and trots over to him in stunning silver heels that barely help her to reach his chin. “I think I just fell in love all over again,” he croons, softly kissing her hair.

Hitoka tightens her arms around his waist as she gazes up at him. His heart skips again as he remembers he gets to cherish that view for the rest of his life. “You really like it? You don’t think it’s too plain?”

“You look amazing,” he says. He takes her hands in his and gives her fingers a chaste kiss. “But you could also be in sweats and a hoodie and I would still think you are the most beautiful creature on this planet.” He laughs at the heat in her cheeks.

She leans up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze as she heads back to the other end of the house with her mother and bridesmaids.

A heavy arm drapes itself over his shoulders as he stares at the empty doorway. “I still think I’d make a beautiful bride.”

Kuroo shoves Bokuto off of him with a groan. “Go get dressed, dumbass.” His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It really is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> There was this viral-ish video of a groom waiting for his bride for their first look but when he turned around it was one of his groomsmen in a wedding dress instead and as soon as I started to write this I just KNEW Bokuto was gonna do it too. I love that boy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please drop a kudos, comment, or come chat me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)!


End file.
